Behind these hazel eyes
by JessiBellaCullenS
Summary: Bella está destrozada, no sabe que hacer con su vida, si es que lo que tiene se puede llamar vida. Edward la dejó sola y vacía, sin razones por las que vivir, y lo peor es que el nunca iba a saber de las lagrimas que se escapan por esos ojos castaños...


**Summary**: Esta es una historia un poco triste, es desde la perspective de Bella cuando Edward la dejo, como sucedió en Luna Nueva. Bella está destrozada, no sabe que hacer con su vida, si es que lo que tiene se puede llamar vida. Edward la dejó sola y vacía, sin razones por las que vivir, y lo peor es que el nunca iba a saber de las lagrimas que se escapan por esos ojos castaños...

Todos los personajes, o en su mayoría, son productos de la imaginación de Stephanie Meyer.

La canción es de Kelly Clarkson, se llama "Behind theses hazel eyes", me encanta esa canción y creo que describe muy bien ese sentimiento de nuestra Bella.

**BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES**

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

Había pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde que Edward Cullen se fue de mi vida, dejándome sola, con esta cantidad de sentimientos dentro de mí. "_Como si no hubiera existido_", que idea mas estúpida, ni el mismo podría creerse esas palabras, o tal vez si, si no me amaba, yo para el sería como si nunca hubiera existido, una distracción más en sus largos 108 años.

Vampiro estúpido y voluble, a ratos maldecía haberlo conocido, pero después no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que había sido a su lado, en lo completa que me sentía dentro de sus brazos, en lo segura que me sentía estando junto a el.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

Podía recordar una y cada una de las palabras que me había dicho. Suspiro y cierro los ojos y nuevamente los recuerdos me invaden y nada puedo hacer para sacármelo de la mente, es tan frustrante sentirse así, impotente, vacía, rota.

Si rota, así estaba yo desde ese día, en el claro del bosque que está detrás de la casa de Charlie el me dijo que no me amaba. Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarme los ojos nuevamente, a correr por mis mejillas como cada noche, cuando estaba sola y podía quitar la máscara que solía usar frente a Charlie y frente a los demás

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Los días y las noches pasaban de la misma forma para mi, actuaba monótonamente, solo hacía lo estrictamente necesario. Y esa noche no era diferente, aun sentía que tenía un agujero en el medio del pecho y que cada día sus bordes quemaban más y más, nada hacía que se cerrara o que al menos disminuyera el dolor. Me costaba respirar, me costaba pensar, me costaba dormir.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Una vez más me deje llevar por el dolor que sentía en el fondo del alma. Justamente hoy se cumplirían dos años de estar juntos y simplemente él no estaba, no estaba su piel pálida y helada, no estaban sus hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban como si traspasaran mi alma pero que a la vez no podía ver más allá de mis ojos castaños, no estaban sus labios y su perfecta sonrisa torcida que me recibía todos los días, no estaba su dulce olor ni su maravilloso aliento que me golpeaba cada vez que me acercaba a el, no estaba su voz aterciopelada que me repetía infinitamente "Te amo".

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Solté un inesperado sollozo, te amo, cuanta mentira podía haber en sus palabras, el no me amaba, no me amó y mucho menos me amará. Yo una insignificante humana que le había entregado todo, y que en el fondo sabía que no lo merecía, ni a el ni a su perfecta vida ni a su familia, simplemente era demasiado para mi.

Yo nunca había dejado entrar a nadie en mi vida, ni siquiera a Reneé ni a Charlie, pero con el todo fue diferente, a el le abrí mi corazón, mis sentimientos, le entregué mi vida, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, y termino pisoteándolos sin piedad ni remordimiento.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

Alguna vez escuche que cada persona tiene un número determinado de lagrimas para cada quien, pero con el eso era infinito, o eso sentía, mis lagrimas por el nunca acabarían como nunca acabaría mi amor.

Doblé mis piernas y las abracé, pegándolas a mi pecho, tratando de aminorar el dolor que sentía en el, pegué la espalda a la fría madera de la pared que se encontraba justo debajo de la ventana de mi habitación.

Sollozos se me escapaban por mis labios sin yo poder evitarlo, sabía que Charlie podía escucharme y seguramente lo estaba haciendo, pero ya no le encontraba caso venir a ver que me pasaba e intentar consolarme, ya simplemente había desistido

_Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

La claridad comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, un día sin sol, como casi todos los días en Forks, nublados, lluviosos, fríos, tal cual estaba mi interior, sin vida, vacío. Me limpie las lágrimas con las mangas del sweater que tenía puesto, otro día más, otra farsa más. No había podido dormir, una vez mas la noche se me había consumido pensando en él, recordándolo. Me sentía cansada, sin fuerzas ni ganas. Suspiré profundamente y me puse de pie, caminé a tropezones hasta la cama y miré que el reloj marcaba las 6:30. Escuché el rugido del motor de la patrulla de Charlie, el cual salía a su trabajo.

_'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Tomé mi neceser y una ropa, la primera que encontré en el armario, ya no me importaba que me pusiera, y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha. Abrí la llave y dejé caer el agua, me quite la ropa del día anterior que aun tenía puesta y me paré frente al lavamanos, el reflejo que había en mi espejo a cualquiera hubiera asustado, mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía marcadas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, el color marrón de éstos estaba apagado, no mostraba el brillo que lo caracterizaba hace menos de medio año, mi cabello era lo único que no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo una maraña castaña. Mi rostro definitivamente demostraba mi alma, silenciosas lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos, las limpie bruscamente con la mano.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Me metí bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, pero era inútil, ya nada hacía relajarme. Después de aproximadamente media hora salí y me vestí, me agarre una cola en el cabello, salí a mi cuarto y tomé mi bolso, pero en ese instante algo se cayó y resonó contra el suelo, deje el bolso en la cama y me agaché, lo que vi hizo que nuevamente se me agrandara el agujero en el pecho. Tomé con delicadeza la frágil pulsera que había caído, era una sencilla cadena plateada con tres dijes en ella, tenía una "E", una "B" y un corazón de cristal en medio.

Comencé a hiperventilar y cerrando el puño donde tenía la pulsera, y la apreté contra mi pecho, jadeando por el aire que me faltaba en esos momentos. Respiré hondo tratando de recomponerme, necesitaba ir al instituto, porque estando él o no estando, cálculo no iba a pasarse solo.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Tomé fuerzas de donde ya no quedaban, y con todo el dolor de mi alma, tiré la pulsera dentro del cesto de la basura. "_Será como si no hubiera existido_", repetía en mi mente, pero la vida no dejaba de lanzarme malditas señales de que eso no era cierto, de que si existió, de que fue real y no solo un lindo sueño del cual había despertado buscando el aire que le faltaban a mis pulmones, el día a día me gritaba en la cara que había tenido la felicidad tomada entre las manos y que éste se había escurrido como el agua entre los dedos.

Bajé y tomé las llaves de mi camioneta, no quería estar más tiempo ahí, sola, recordando y lamentándome. Salí sin desayunar, en estos momentos, y desde hace tiempo, mi estómago no soportaba mucho la comida. Con un estruendo mi viejo monovolumen se puso en marcha, y manejé con sumo cuidado por las escarchadas calles de Forks, típico día de Enero.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself_

Cuando llegué al Instituto no había casi carros en el estacionamiento, aparqué en uno de los sitios cercanos a los jardines, me coloqué la capucha de mi chaqueta y tomé mis cosas. Al bajarme del auto, las llaves resbalaron por mis manos, y cayeron en un pequeño pozo que se había formado a causa de la lluvia o de la nieve derretida, me deje caer contra la camioneta, otra vez me atacaron los recuerdo, cuando él me estaba comenzando a hablar, cuando me había dicho que el no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera tan despistada, que el había estado ahí, junto a mi, aun yo sabiendo que no, que estaba al otro lado junto a su flamante volvo plateado.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé allí viendo las llaves dentro del pozo de agua, recordando, que no me di cuenta de que poco a poco fue llenándose el estacionamiento, el bullicio me hizo volver en mi, suspiré pesadamente y tomé las llaves, las guardé y me dispuse a caminar hacia mis clases. Con mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, la capucha cubriéndome la cabeza de la tenue llovizna que caía, con mi bolso colgando de un lado, caminé sola hacia el laboratorio de biología. Sola, ya que nadie desde hace tiempo se preocupaba por dirigirme la palabra debido a que siempre me la pasaba en mi mundo privado.

_Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

Las clases pasaron con toda normalidad, como venían pasando, y en cada minuto se me hacía más difícil respirar. En la hora del almuerzo Jessica comenzó a parlotear como siempre, Lauren la verdad poco importaba lo que hacía, Ángela estaba callada y de vez en cuando miraba hacia mí con preocupación, Mike conversaba alegremente con Tayler, todo parecía normal, la ansiedad comenzó a invadirme de nuevo. Me levanté bruscamente, no me tenía permitido que nadie me viera llorar, salí corriendo hacia los bancos que se encontraban fuera del instituto, y cuando llegué allí me dejé caer de rodillas, ahí nadie me vería, estaba todo muy frío para que cualquiera en su sano juicio se dignada a dar un paseo.

Me ovillé en el suelo, hiperventilando, y ahí estaba de nuevo llorando, hecha pedazos, si poder detenerme, sin pretender que estaba bien, el había sido todo para mi y sin el yo ya no valía nada. Empezó a llover mas duro y me maldije por no poder odiarlo, por no poder olvidarlo, por seguir día a día lamentando su partida ¿y él? Seguramente ya había encontrado su anhelada distracción, alguien que le pueda dar todo lo que yo con mi humilde humanidad nunca podré darle.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one_

Las lagrimas corroan sin parar, y esta vez no iba a ser yo quien las detuviera. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sentía mi cuerpo temblar, no se si a causa de los sollozos o del frío, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, poco a poco la inconciencia fue llegando a mi y todo comenzó a volverse negro a mi alrededor. No opuse resistencia, no quería impedirlo, si ese era mi final bienvenido, ya no tenía nada que perder, todo lo había perdido justamente hace cuatro meses.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos una luz blanca me cegó, parpadeé varias veces, para acostumbrarme a la luz. Escuchaba un chillido molesto, y sentía algo molesto en la nariz. Levanté la mano para ver que era y en eso una delicada mano blanca me lo impidió. Volteé la vista y descubrí a mi lado a Reneé, quien me sonería y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- **¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? **

- **Shhhh, tranquila mi niña **– me dijo cariñosamente mientras me acariciaba el cabello – **todo esta bien, solo te desmayaste en el Instituto y estuviste mucho tiempo expuesta al frío y a la lluvia** – asentí y me deje caer de nuevo en la almohada, estaba en el hospital, eso explicaba todo

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y comencé a hiperventilar cuando un hombre, de cabellos rubios se acercó, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba leyendo algo. Cuando levantó la cara, la decepción me llenó de nuevo, me miraban curiosos unos ojos verdes, no los ojos dorados que yo esperaba.

- **Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Smith ¿Cómo se encuentra, Isabella?** – preguntó cortésmente

- **Bella** – corregí con pocas ganas

- **Bella** – dijo sonriendo - **¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?** - repitió

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y mi madre suspiró. El Dr. Smith me evaluó un momento y salió diciendo que esa misma tarde podía irme a casa. Al cabo de unos minutos entró Charlie, quien al verme despierta me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se acercó a mi depositando un beso en mi frente

- **Nos has dado un buen susto, eh Bells** – mi padre no era muy bueno expresando sus emociones, pero bien sabía que estaba preocupado y me culpé por ello

- **Estoy bien papá, disculpen por haberlos alarmado** – dije mirándolos

- **No mi niña, nada de eso, estamos aquí y nunca te dejaremos** – sonreí débilmente

Sin embargo nuevos recuerdo invadieron mi mente, cuando tuve mi arriesgado y estúpido encuentro con James en ese salón de ballet. Cuando Edward había hecho lo imposible para mantenerme a salvo, y ese mismo día me había jurado que nunca iba a dejarme, que el era demasiado egoísta para vivir sin mi, y yo le había creído, cuanta mentira y falsedad había en sus palabras.

_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Miles de promesas habían quedado en el aire desde que el decidió marcharse sin consultármelo, sin decírmelo, sin darme tiempo de acostumbrarme a la idea, llevándose cada parte de mi corazón, porque él tenía mi corazón y se lo llevó con él cuando partió. Porque si yo respiraba y estaba viva era por pura inercia, porque aún tenía signos vitales y respiraba. Yo vivía con un corazón roto que seguía latiendo porque era terco, pero por nada más

Esa misma tarde salí del hospital y nos fuimos directo a la casa. Subí directo a mi habitación, y me dije a mi misma, que por mis padres, no iba a decaer de nuevo, así me esté muriendo por dentro, agonizando lentamente, no volvería a dejar que ellos sufrieran por mi, así nunca me devolvieran mis fantasías, mis sueños, este dolor era mío y en nada tenía que afectar a los demás. Sin embargo, con un dedo no puede taparse el sol, y yo seguiría vacía en mi interior hasta que mi corazón diera el último soplo de vida. Sin embargo, el no vería las lagrimas que habían detrás de estos ojos marrones, nunca sabría de ellas, nunca sabría que yo estaba viviendo sumida en el dolor y en los recuerdos, que a dura penas respiraba, y todo por él, porque mi amor era para el por siempre y para siempre.

…_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes…_


End file.
